


神之箴言

by AvrilPax



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvrilPax/pseuds/AvrilPax
Summary: 曾经，这个星球一片荒芜，直到神明的出现。Ta创造了一片大陆，供那些生物生存。他也创造人类，为他们提供庇护。但永无停息的战争，使得大陆分为六块。神痛心于人类的自相残杀，取自己的心头血创造了一个完美的孩子，让他前去帮助人类。
Relationships: Autobots & Starscream (Transformers), Autobots/Ratchet (Transformers), Megatron & Orion Pax, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Shockwave/Soundwave
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 之前看了《世界之诗》以后，被这种中世纪奇幻风格震撼到了，所以决定写这篇文章。是第一次写，不好之处请大家指正。

第一章  
“我们的神创造了一个大陆，但战争让它分裂成了六块。永无停息的战争使得生灵涂炭，于是仁慈的神将Ta唯一的孩子，送到了我们身边，但那个孩子，现在还没有出现。”––––––《普莱姆斯笔记》

“在这个星球上，有六块大陆，虽然大陆间战争不断，但是我们都信奉同一个神。你来回答这个问题，震天尊！”钛师傅敲了敲石板，不悦地看着那个有着一头灰发的少年，少年的脸庞还算英俊，但总感觉过于早熟，有着不符合年龄的胡渣。他刚刚正在发呆，蓝色的眼瞳淡漠无光，“你说，信奉哪个神？”

“不就是克瑞艾斯逊吗？我们管Ta叫这个，人家又不一定是这个名字。”震天尊哼了几声，坐在他后面有着一双漂亮蓝色眼睛的少年皱了皱眉头，他有着黑色的长发，用蓝色的发带扎了起来，没有一根凌乱的头发。

“荒唐！神的名字岂是我们这等人可知的，Ta在这大陆上一共只出现了三次，第一次做了什么？奥利安，你来回答。”那有着蓝眼睛的好看少年站了起来，用少年特有的清脆声音回答:“神第一次来到这颗星球，这里一片荒芜，Ta第一天创造了陆地，第二天造空气和水，第三天造各类植物，第四天定昼夜、节令、日子和年岁，第五天造各类动物，第六天神按着Ta的形象造人，因为第七天的时候，人类开始有了智慧，于是他认为是时候了，便离开了这里。”

“很好，坐下，震天尊，我再给你一次机会，神最后一次来大陆，是为了什么？”奥利安戳了戳震天尊，后者撇了撇嘴，说:“神悲悯世人饱受战争之苦，取自己的心头血创造了一个完美的孩子，将Ta放到大陆上，救济世人，然后神就再也没来过大陆。”

“坐下吧，继续上课！”钛师傅捋了捋胡子，开始讲课，智慧的绿眼睛继续盯着课堂上那些调皮的孩子。

“奥利安，这些人尽皆知的东西，老头为什么还得再讲一遍？”震天尊向后一靠，奥利安停下了做笔记的手。

“有些东西也不是人尽皆知，比如嗯……这本书里说神是个女人。”

震天尊愣了一下，快速地浏览起那本名为《普莱姆斯笔记》的书，冷哼一声:“笑话，伟大的创世神是个女人，女人能干出这样的伟业吗？”

“女人也不一定不如男人啊。”奥利安撅了撅嘴，想到了他的姐姐，圣冀大陆最伟大的女战士——艾丽塔。震天尊沉默了，他也想到了一个女人，但是是另外一个大陆的传说，那个神秘的中土大陆的女王，曾经叱咤天下的中土大陆，是能和圣冀大陆匹敌的大陆。但自从那个女王死去后，中土大陆就大不如前了。

“喂喂喂，奥利安，你看窗外那个女人，好漂亮啊。”奥利安身后的爵士戳了戳他，挑了挑眉，然后心虚地瞟了一眼钛师傅。

奥利安向窗外看去，对上了一双碧蓝的眸子，那双眸子是那么的美丽，如同大海一样湛蓝，又如同星空一样深邃，包罗万象，悠远宁静，让人感到安心。这双眼睛的确安在了一张漂亮的脸上，但奥利安总觉得有些突兀，因为那张脸和那双眼睛根本不配。那女人一直看着他，眨巴着那双漂亮眼睛，似乎在问他为什么要看窗外而不学习。奥利安不好意思地回过头，又继续认真做笔记。

“啧，那是新来的老师吗，看看她的新式裙装，真难看，我怀疑她是不是这个大陆的人。鬼知道皇家学院招收了些什么人。这双眼睛倒还不错。”震天尊瞟了一眼女人，又迅速回头看了一眼奥利安，“和你的眼睛挺像。”的确，奥利安也有一双美丽深邃如同大海一样蓝的眼睛，只是奥利安的眼睛里，少了一片星空。

“爵士！你在干什么，出去罚站！”爵士朝那女人挤眉弄眼的时候，被钛师傅发现了，只好怏怏地走出了教室，还不忘在门口对女人吹一声口哨。

“目无尊长！”女人看到钛师傅朝外看来，提起裙摆微蹲，行了个礼，钛师傅点头示意，继续上课。

等到下课，一些少年急急忙忙冲出教室时，那个女人已经消失了，顿时走廊一片唉声叹气。倒是钛师傅皱了皱眉，和助教说了些什么。震天尊有些出神地看着天空，奥利安拍了拍他的肩膀，他才猛然惊醒。

“走了，不然Prime看我们回去晚了，又是一顿念叨。”震天尊有些不悦地点点头，跟在了奥利安的身后。如果他刚才没看错的话，天上突然出现了颗亮星，那一瞬的光芒甚至盖过了母星，但马上就消失了。

走出皇家学院那有些过于华丽的大门，奥利安和震天尊上了马车，在马车里两人竟出奇地安静，各有所思。奥利安总觉得那个女人他在哪里见过，但就是不记得。震天尊总觉得自己没看花眼，不过大白天哪来的星星？

晚上，御天敌照历问了功课，然后放少年们自己玩耍。奥利安在火炉旁静静看书，震天尊则摆弄着一些机械小玩意儿，有些是他从大科学家千斤顶那里偷来的，但是被扳手大魔王发现后挨了一顿打。最小的通天晓已经被女仆带着去睡觉了，书房里现在安静地只剩下齿轮的声音。

“王子们，有客来，Prime请你们下去。”敲门声响起，得到允许后，女仆才进来。

“这么晚，真麻烦。”震天尊不悦地说，因为刚刚奥利安明显是打了个哈欠，但还得站起来，去楼下迎客。什么重要的客人，一定要把他们也叫下去？

待客厅里十分安静，御天敌看着对火炉似乎有些好奇的女子，叹了口气，没想到报信者居然是一个女人，看起来还很年轻。难道在前线的将军真的不能派一个士兵来报告吗？

“Prime。”奥利安敲了敲门，走了进来，看到火炉旁的女人，他似乎有些诧异。

“这不是白天的那个？”震天尊轻声说，但女人好像是听到了，朝他看来，眼里带着一丝好奇。

“艾薇儿，再报告一遍。”御天敌扶额，连年的战争让他应接不暇，此时又是这件事情。

“艾丽塔将军让我来普瑞斯城堡，向Prime报告，光辉大陆撕毁了和平条约，朝我们进攻了。而且据士兵报告光辉大陆那里出现了神迹。”说到神迹两个字时，震天尊似乎看到女人的眼里闪过一丝嘲讽，“而且前线的士兵人数不足了。”

“你们长大了，也该知道一些这样的事情了。而且我打算让你们，暂时退学。”

“为什么？”震天尊还没说，奥利安先问了。

“我的时间不多了，医官说我再这样下去，撑不到战争胜利。作为王子，你们也要负起责任了。”御天敌笑了笑，灰蓝色的眼瞳里透出一些疲惫。

“Prime，我们能做什么。”震天尊阻止了刚想问话的奥利安，目光坚定。

“跟着她，学习，以后，艾薇儿·派克斯就是你们的老师。”

“派克斯？”奥利安的声音有些颤抖，他还是第一次听到这个和自己一样的姓氏。

“对，派克斯。”艾薇儿笑了笑。

“那还不是什么也没做？”震天尊不屑地说，御天敌叹了口气，说:“你们接下来要学的，是关于战斗的一切，钛师傅能教导的，艾薇儿她保证她也能。”

所以她白天才来皇家学院听了一堂课？震天尊挑了挑眉，这个女人，切。

“以后，艾薇儿会住在城堡里，排课的时间由她定，好了，你们先休息去吧。”御天敌揉了揉疲惫的眼睛，门关上的那一刻，火炉边的女人收起了笑容，继续看着那跳动的火焰，眉头紧锁。

“当我在战场上看到这个孩子的时候，我立马爱上了那双美丽的蓝眼睛。他不会说话，但知道自己叫什么名字，这就足够了。”––––––《Prime行军日志》


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

“神第二次来这片大陆时，所有的人类都在庆祝Ta的到来，只有一个除外。那个人认为神并没有给予人类应得的事物，于是，他打造了一把弑神武器。但神发现了他的秘密，派勇士普莱姆斯去打败他，将他锁在了名为‘厄斯’的地狱。”––––––《大陆往事》

“剑要拿稳了，王子。”艾薇儿手持戒尺，轻轻地拍了一下通天晓小小的手，让他把自己的小剑拿好，“艾丽塔将军可是十岁就能拉弓了，但你们现在连剑都拿不稳！”

震天尊不屑地哼了一声，鬼知道这把剑是什么做的，竟然这么重。平常的铁剑难道有这么重吗？震天尊的那把剑剑身泛紫，剑柄不知道是什么材料打造的，看起来光滑实际很容易握住，是把好剑，削铁如泥，但就是太重了。相对了说奥利安的那把看起来轻很多，凌冽的剑身隐隐约约泛着蓝光，上面刻着一些古老的不知名的语言，剑柄没有过多华丽装饰，只是在顶端有一颗蓝宝石。如同大海一样的蓝色，在阳光下熠熠生辉

倒是和这家伙很配，震天尊想。

“震天尊，别走神！”戒尺不轻不重地打在震天尊的手上，女人的银发在阳光下跳跃着，分外好看，“‘奇点’的确重了点，但奥利安那把‘星辰’也没多轻，别想着换。”

“没嫌重。”震天尊嘟囔了一句，用力将剑举过头顶，然后向下砍去，“我觉得之前铁皮给我们的剑，没有这么重。”

艾薇儿微微一笑，不予置否，只是坐到了旁边的躺椅上，喝了一口茶。润了润喉，说:“艾丽塔让我来教导你们，就是希望你们将来能为国出力。毕竟Prime没有孩子，你们几个养子中的一个，会成为圣冀大陆的领袖。但不论谁成为领袖，我都希望他能够结束这片大陆上的战争。”

“如果我是领袖，我会领导我的人民走向胜利，统一六大陆。”震天尊将剑插进地里，微微喘气，额头冒着细汗。艾薇儿听完，那双眼睛变得有些暗淡。

“奥利安，你觉得呢，如果你是领袖，你会怎么样？”过了一会，女人问那个还在试图把剑举到头顶的少年，少年听到愣了一下，冷不丁向后倒去。

“疼，哎呀呀，没事没事，”震天尊把奥利安扶起来，“如果我当了领袖，嗯，只是如果。我想和所以大陆和平相处，这样就不会再有平民死去了。”艾薇儿的眼睛闪过一丝光，继而叹了口气。

“你也想得太美好了吧，奥利安，怎么可能，光辉大陆那边的第一个不同意，他们那个戴着面具的，叫什么堕落金刚的男人，第一个不同意。”震天尊笑了起来。

“只要人类存在一天，奥利安，你的想法就永远不可能实现。”艾薇儿依旧微笑着，只是那张脸上不知为何有些悲戚的神色

“但我想试试。”奥利安想了一会，回答道，两双相似的眼睛对视了很久，然后，又是一声长叹。

“休息一会吧，通天晓，要不要吃点葡萄？”

“好！”通天晓立马放下了剑，跑向了自己的师父。

不知为什么，震天尊总觉得这个女人像是知道一切，但那双智慧的眼睛里却又饱含着凄楚，像是经历了人世间所有的苦痛一般，他从未在谁的眼睛里看到过这种神色，哪怕是最低贱的奴隶。在他看来，这个女人眼里的一切，太多太多了，已经多到，那片星空无法承受。

午饭时间，家庭教师没有来，虽然Prime特许她可以同桌吃饭，但她从来没有过来一起吃过。女仆们说放在她房间门口的食物也只是少了最上面那一层。但这个女人都没有任何消瘦的迹象，只是眼里的凄楚一天比一天深。

“派克斯小姐，马已经准备好了，您要去看看吗？”来人瘦长高挑，外表冷酷，黑色的长发利落地用紫色皮筋扎了个高马尾，一身深紫色天鹅绒长袍，脖子上用银链子挂着一个小小的狼图腾，身后还跟着一只黑豹。

“麻烦你了，骑士。”艾薇儿露出了标准的微笑，来人微微弯腰，朝几位王子行礼。通天晓被黑豹吓了一跳，但看到它乖巧地蹲在主人身后，于是就好奇地躲在奥利安的背后观察此人，这个人看起来好冷哦。

“震天尊，这是声波，你今后的骑士。声波，这是你要效忠的王子。对了铁皮和热破呢？”艾薇儿看向声波，后者那张冰块脸上竟浮现出一丝不耐:“他们说要先帮王子试马。”震天尊不屑地轻笑了一声:“我们有那么弱小吗？”

“震天尊，别这样。”奥利安拉了拉震天尊的衣袖，后者才收起脸上不屑的笑容。

“还真是一物降一物，”艾薇儿挑了挑眉，“那我们先去马场看看？”

一行人跟在声波的后面，来到了马场，马场里只有两个人在，其中一个看起来和通天晓年纪差不多，甚至还要更小一点，有一头棕红色的头发，穿着深红色带金色花纹的长袍，骑着一匹白色的矮种马。另一个男人身着戎装，一把大剑别在背后，戴着头盔，看不清面容。

“派克斯小姐，您终于来了，荣幸之至。这就是奥利安王子吗，我要效忠的对象？”男人翻身下马，摘掉头盔，露出一张坚毅的脸庞，脸上有细碎的疤痕，一看就是战场老兵，他走了过来，对奥利安行了个标准的礼，“您好，我是铁皮，您今后的骑士。”

“不用过多拘束，铁皮。”奥利安的的脸上带上了一丝红晕。铁皮笑嘻嘻地起身，然后瞬间变脸，朝身后的少年大吼:“热破，别玩了，滚过来。”少年悻悻地从马上下来，跑了过来，朝通天晓鞠躬:“王子您好，我是您的骑士，热破。”通天晓有些变扭的点了点头，热破笑了起来，铁皮和声波突然捂住了耳朵，还示意其他人最好也这样做。

奥利安愣了一下，不知道怎么是怎么回事的时候，热破开口了:“我说，王子你的衣服真好看。但我觉得红色配蓝色不适合你，奥利安王子穿着倒还不错，我觉得白色比较适合你。其实你别看我小，我很厉害的，我能射中一百米以外的一片叶子。你别不信，你喜欢什么鸟啊什么的我都可以给你射下来，如果不是两颗卫星太远了，剑射不到，我早就射下来给你当礼物了。哦，对了——”

“闭嘴。”震天尊瞪了一眼热破，热破委屈巴巴地闭上了嘴，好是无辜，偏生这少年还长得可爱，一张脸粉嫩嫩的，像是能掐出水。他无奈地扶额，挥了挥手，拉走了奥利安，留下通天晓和热破干瞪眼。

“这孩子，烦是烦了点，但真的挺厉害的。”铁皮跟在奥利安的身后，声波符合地点了点头，说:“射术很好，就算骑在马上也能射中移动目标，而且一击毙命。”他又想了想，而后补了一句，“但是没什么战斗经验。”

震天尊满意地点点头，相比那两个蠢货，自己的骑士看起来还挺聪明，就是感觉他似乎没有什么战斗力。

震天尊想错了，声波后来的表现让他知道了什么叫看起来瘦，其实只是肌肉密度高。当艾薇儿提出让骑士们表演一下自己擅长的东西的时候，震天尊是真的被声波给惊呆了。只见他以极快的身法翻身过了障碍物，一跃骑上了他那只黑色的豹子。黑豹闪电般地朝前跑着，马场里的马儿都不安地叫着。然后，他一剑砍掉了快速移动的机械人偶的头颅，又快速翻身落地，用手扭断了另一个机械人偶的头。

“如何，震天尊。”艾薇儿示意声波过来，将一水桶的肉块递给了他。

“还不错。”虽然这样说着，但震天尊的眼里满是笑意，艾薇儿点了点头，看向了一边已经坐不住的热破，示意铁皮去管管那孩子。上次去烦声波的时候，可是被那只鹰狠狠地啄了一口，这次若是被那黑豹咬上一口……

接下来铁皮和热破的表现也着实让他们惊讶到了。没想到热破那一个小小的孩子，能拉开半人高的弓，然后在马上射中特意为他准备的高速人偶。铁皮那背后的大剑，竟能拆分成两把小剑，那身盔甲下面还藏了暗器。而且这些都是他自己设计的。

“师父，你是从哪里找来的这些人？”奥利安不免好奇，艾薇儿依旧笑着说:“宝石在地底深处，不是吗？”

“故作神秘。”震天尊想，他真的是越来越看不懂他这个老师了。

“当年艾丽塔带回来的这个孩子，脾气倔强，自从奥利安来了以后，倒是乖巧了许多。但他似乎只喜欢自己的这个弟弟，另外一个一起生活了七年，才见到他对自己笑。因为那孩子第一天上学，掉进了水沟。”——《御天敌日记》


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

“当我在海边捡到这个孩子的时候，她睡在贝壳里，衣衫褴褛。我从未见过这样美丽可爱的孩子，就像圣经里写的女神。我将自己的长袍赠与，为她取名——艾丽塔。”------《钛师傅手记》

“Prime，边关大捷，将军已经在铁堡城外了！”前来报告的士兵喘着粗气，Prime从椅子上跳了起来，但思及要照顾自己的形象，又缓缓坐下，不紧不慢地说着:“叫艾丽塔将军来见我，顺便去通知一下王子们。”

“是。”士兵照做了，他在花园里面找到了王子们，得知这个消息，一向有些宠辱不惊的震天尊也露出了微笑，奥利安甚至觉得声波那张冰块脸也有融化的迹象。

“师父，跟我们一起去城外见见姐姐吧。”通天晓眨巴着眼睛，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势用手捂住了热破的嘴，因为他看到这烦死人的小孩又要张口说话了。

“好。”艾薇儿思索了片刻，似乎是在考虑该不该放下手中正在画的机械人偶的草图——给震天尊的成年礼物。下个月，震天尊就18岁了，不出意外，他会成为继承者。两年的训练里，他的进步最大。他拥有智慧，力量，还有当统治者该有的野心，作为长子，他最可能成为继承者。

但议会还没有做出他们的决定。

为了显示尊重，奥利安拒绝了坐马车，几人一起走到城门。民众们似乎是得到大将军归来的消息，都立在了街道两边，手里拿着瓜果鲜花，准备给将军来个彩头。

“通天晓，热破，你们买花也不能买个带花盆的啊。”奥利安有些哭笑不得，刚刚震天尊差使通天晓和热破去买花，本想跟着去的奥利安却被某兄长拉住去买香瓜，想着这俩孩子也大了，不会出什么岔子。然而，等到他们到了约定的地点集合，却看到热破和通天晓一人抱着两盆花走了过来。

花是好花，可这样砸过去他们的大姐一定会冷着一张脸去跟Prime告状。

“热破说花要新鲜的好。”通天晓还不明所以，热破嘟囔了一声，震天尊的嘴角抽搐了一下，把热破拎了起来:“小子，你是想让我把你不小心弄伤奥利安的事情告诉艾薇儿吗？”

“奥利安都原谅我了。”热破抖了三抖，看向了远处被一群孩子包围的艾薇儿。这两年来，艾薇儿每天都是笑眯眯的，虽然那双好看的眼睛里常常透出忧愁，但她极少生气，只有一次除外。那一次他们几个出去郊游，艾薇儿在城堡和Prime议事，路上遇到了刺客，虽然最后大家都没有事。但当时奥利安被抓走了好些时候。

半年前，休息日，通天晓提议出去郊游，毕竟他们平常都闷在城堡里，对于这个年纪的男孩子来说的确无聊。御天敌批准后，他们带着自己的骑士出了城。当回城的时候，路边突然冒出一批穿着怪异的人，每个人的衣服上都有古怪的图腾。因为是去郊游，大家都只带了佩剑，六个人怎么可能敌过这么多职业杀手？一个不注意，通天晓就被一个人拎了起来。奥利安为了救通天晓，拿自己换了通天晓。

“毕竟一个快要成年的王子，比一个孩子更适合当人质吧？”奥利安这样说着，“我相信这样你们拿到的好处更多。”

来人同意了。

“想要人，来和光辉大陆谈条件。”

抛下这句话，奥利安跟着那批人走了。

震天尊从来没有这么慌乱过，就像心被人挖掉了一块，他骑着马飞速回了城堡，向Prime报告了这件事，不顾自己身上还有伤执意要跟着去救人。

御天敌没有答应他，反而把他锁了起来，然后这件事的风声传到了艾薇儿那里。等到女仆来报告教师不见时，已经过了一天了。

“谁还管她，我说，把我放出去！”震天尊推开了仆人，提着“奇点”砍破房门冲了出去，然后他在走廊上看到了背着奥利安的艾薇儿。女人银色的长发带上了血色，那件白色的睡衣更是惨不忍睹，不知道是她的血还是别人的血。那双蓝色的眼睛里有他从未见过的愤怒，不满血丝。她的手里拿着一把大剑，是奥利安的“星辰”。很难想象这么一个瘦弱的女人提着快一人高的大剑孤身一人冲进敌方阵营去救人。

震天尊跑了过去，但他被艾薇儿的眼神吓到了，他感到了恐惧，是那种从骨子里带来的恐惧感，他感觉面前的这个人，不是与他相处了一年多的老师。

“他似乎晕过去了，快去叫医官。”那个女人慢慢开口了，像是费了很大的力。

“那你？”震天尊下意识地问，对方摇了摇头。后来医官查看过，她的身上没有伤，那些血都是别人的。

她也没说自己是怎么毫发无损地救出奥利安的，御天敌曾经叫过艾薇儿，但那场问话没有任何人知道具体内容。

震天尊所知道的，是光辉大陆传出的消息说他们的大将军死了，死相极其恐怖。以及他当时看见那个女人的眼中除了愤怒，还有着一丝悲伤，似乎是自己心爱的东西被破坏掉的那种悲伤。从那以后大家知道了，艾薇儿并不是像表面上的那么温柔，甚至弱小。她也有底线，底线是她的徒弟，或者说，奥利安。

两人从回忆中醒来，看到大军已经进城，震天尊这才继续说:“你要是再怂恿我那个笨蛋弟弟干坏事，我就把你丢给艾薇儿处置，听明白了吗？”

“知道了，我我我，你先放我下来，我先解决花的事情！”热破挣脱了震天尊的魔爪，赶忙用小刀将花割下来，递给了众人。

最前面的白马上，有一位美丽的女人。金色的长发利落地用粉色丝带盘起，战甲烈烈，不知是何种材质制造的铠甲在阳光下反着粉色的光。蓝色的眼睛炯炯有神，精致的脸没有因战争而变得粗糙，依旧是那样的白皙，红润。

“艾丽塔！”不知道是谁先呼喊了起来，然后民众的呼声一波高过一波，大家都呼喊起来，花朵和瓜果不要钱似地朝士兵抛去。艾丽塔的脸上露出了笑容，阳光下的她变得更加耀眼。

“震天尊，真好啊，战争结束了。”奥利安笑着说，将手里的花丢了出去。

“结束了吗？”震天尊喃喃道，看到身旁少年的笑得开心，无奈地点点头。

“我说，队伍已经走远了，我们回城堡吧。”艾薇儿看着最后那匹马的尾巴，露出了标志的微笑，她的手里拿着孩子们送的鲜花。

“好。”奥利安点了点头，跟在了师父的身后。通天晓和热破不太情愿地跟上了众人。震天尊和声波落在了最后。

“查到了吗，声波？”两年的时间已经让震天尊确定声波只会效忠于他，所以一切事情他都放心交给声波做。他的目光一直落在艾薇儿身上，不知道在想什么。

“还没有，殿下，那晚没有留下任何活口，光辉大陆那边的消息也被封锁了。”声波回答，震天尊皱了皱眉。就算奥利安知道后反对，这件事，他也一定要查清楚！一个这样的女人在他们身边，很不安全。

震天尊眯了眯眼睛，跟了上去。

“因为不知道这个孩子的生日，没有办法记录于皇室族谱，震天尊殿下想了个法子，将自己的生日送给了这个孩子。因为殿下执意要当哥哥，所以这个孩子，便成了他的弟弟。”------《教皇手记》


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高产似那啥，还不太会用ao3的说

第四章

“作为驭那康的兄长，我一向以为自己很了解他。但我从未想到他会向神下达战书，这是我第一次在神的眼睛里看到悲伤。”------《普莱姆斯笔记》

“将军。”看到艾丽塔走来，艾薇儿微微欠身，操纵真在调试的机械人偶去给艾丽塔倒茶。

“你一直很喜欢这种玩意儿，是送给震天尊的？”艾丽塔笑了笑，今天她穿了件粉色的裙子，并不华丽，甚至也只是用了普通的棉布。但因为穿在了她的身上，显得是那么美丽。

“是的，将军，我在尝试简化操纵方式。”艾丽塔点了点头，她一直很喜欢这个下属。当时艾丽塔驻扎在她的村子时就注意到了她，当她看到艾薇儿那双眼睛，就想起了远在铁堡的弟弟。据说艾薇儿也不是从小生活在村子里，她还是个少女的时候在山上被猎户救下，从此被收养。不知怎地就养成了一个大家闺秀的模样，求娶她的人不少，但她却加入了远征军。刚开始只是帮忙烧饭，后来艾丽塔无意间发现她的武功不错，就想让她和其他战士一样杀敌。但她拒绝了，最后只是做了个军师。

“我不喜欢杀人。”这是她的理由。

“这个人偶是挺漂亮，就是这双眼睛……这是钻石吗？”艾丽塔用手撑着下巴，摸了摸人偶的眼睛。

“对，是我能找到的最好看，也是最大的一对钻石。但不可能像真人眼睛那么好看。”艾薇儿关掉人偶，它立在了那里，一动不动了。

“钻石都没有你的眼睛好看。”艾丽塔说，然后又嘟囔了一句:“也没他的好看。”

艾薇儿微微笑了笑，抚上了那两颗钻石眼睛，说:“换成蓝宝石的话，震天尊会不会更喜欢一点，虽然钻石比较珍贵。”

“也许吧，震天尊挺喜欢蓝色的，但每次只穿黑色和灰色的衣服，小的时候忽悠过他穿紫色，后来他在我的茶里加了盐。”艾丽塔笑了出来，声音分外好听。

“他小时候原来这么孩子气的吗？”艾薇儿喝了口茶。

“也就奥利安那家伙，从小就是这样不温不火的，和你倒很想。也是一个姓，你说你们会不会有血缘关系啊？”

艾丽塔似乎看到那双眼睛闪烁了一下，对方沉默了一会，说:“那孩子比我优秀。”

“好了，别废话了，我们要回边关了。”

星期六，震天尊的成人礼，御天敌站在神像前，身旁是教皇，下一阶平台的左边站着医官，右边站着钛师傅，教堂走廊两边立着所有的议会成员。

御天敌这几天很头疼，他已经不年轻了，唯一的亲生孩子在战火中死去，现在只剩下养子们。震天尊是唯一成年的儿子，但议会成员们都没有表现出支持哪一个孩子的想法。艾丽塔是最优秀的，也有民众支持，可是边关需要她，她注定不能成为领袖。通天晓太年轻，奥利安……他看向了今天过生日的另一个孩子，他站在耳室门口，与弟弟和俩个骑士站在一起。他倒是最喜欢这个孩子，可是奥利安并没有表现出一个领袖该有的野心，善良对于领袖来说，不是好品质。

“Prime，时间到了。”教皇在他耳边轻声说，御天敌揉了揉眉心，点点头，理了理自己华丽的金红色礼服，正了正王冠，确认没有一丝不妥，才说:“圣礼，开始。”

大门两边的乐队吹起了号角，教堂那扇有着浮夸雕花的大门，缓缓打开，震天尊站在大门后面，一身简单的淡灰色礼服，用银线勾出花纹。背后背着“奇点”，那把大剑被他用纯黑的剑鞘包裹了起来。剑鞘上面倒没有什么装饰，只是有些突兀地在中央镶了一颗蓝宝石，倒也符合他的风格。震天尊的身后，跟着一身戎装的声波，他的肩头停着一只漂亮的老鹰，羽毛光鲜亮丽，鸟喙颜色鲜亮，棕色的眼瞳外有一圈金色，看起来凶猛异常。

震天尊走到神像下，顿了顿，声波留在了台阶下，而他朝上走去，等走到教皇和御天敌面前，他单膝跪下，低下了头，教皇示意台下的教父将圣水拿来，然后用自己的手沾了一点水。

“十八年前的今天，一个孩子被天使送来人间，他优秀，善良，勇敢，果断，神怜悯他，让他在大火中存活，”教皇将水撒在震天尊身上，念着祝词，“今天，这个孩子正式成年，神见证者一切，愿在今后，你能继续受到神的庇佑。”

震天尊抬起了头，看向了神像:“愿克瑞艾斯逊保佑。”他没有急着站起来，他在看御天敌的下一步。如果他成年礼不能成为继承人，就说明御天敌还不想立后，他的两个弟弟还小，姐姐长期在外，只有他，是最有可能的。

不，是只有他才行，他那两个弟弟不如他，绝对的。

御天敌迟疑了一下，示意钛师傅将东西拿上来，那东西放在一个托盘里，用红布覆盖着，但看形状也能知道，那是一个冕冠。尽管知道接下来要发生的事情，震天尊还是不免有些激动，他看着御天敌掀开红布，金灿灿的冕冠出现在他面前，金丝缠绕，中央镶嵌了一颗红宝石。是继承人的冕冠。御天敌将冕冠戴在了震天尊的头上，接下来就是教皇的祝福了。

“我不同意。”震天尊脸上的笑容凝住了，议会成员们开始窃窃私语，如果没有教皇的祝福，他不可能成为继承人。

“教皇陛下，为什么？”御天敌问，有些不解，震天尊成为继承人是最好的选择。

“神不同意，我只是传达神的意志。”震天尊从地上窜了起来，眼睛有些猩红:“神？狗屁，你说，是不是哪个议会的人买通你，不让我成为继承人，好扶持我的某个弟弟上位成为他们的傀儡？”

“震天尊！”御天敌有些生气，对教皇的不敬意味着他会失去民心。所有的民众都信神，而且只信一个神，所以教会的地位一直很高，他们是民心的代表，这所有人都知道。

“神第四次降临了，”教皇的眼神坚定，墨绿色的袖摆无缝而动，全场哗然“Ta降临在我的面前，对我说了Ta肯定的继承人。”

“笑话，神怎么会管这种事，探长，你是不是太老了出幻觉了？”震天尊公然叫出了教皇的名字，议会的元老们都摇了摇头。

“神给我了信物，我将把它交给继承者，因为神说，只有那个人可以结束战争。”教皇从暗袋里掏出了一小块闪亮亮的东西，很薄，似乎是一片铁。他用双手庄重地捧着，一步一步，走下了台阶，站在了那人面前。

“奥利安王子，你是否愿意接受这等殊荣？”

“我？继承者？我怎么可能？”奥利安愣住了，看向了震天尊，兄长的表情有些狰狞，如果他接了，可能就会失去这个好强的哥哥。

“这是神谕，这是你的宿命，奥利安·派克斯，这是你应得的！在经过十二次的死亡，神之子终于有机会拯救我们。”教皇又说了一些奇怪的话，趁奥利安思考的时候，将那块铁按在了他的胸口。

然后，那片铁消失了，整个教堂被蓝色的光照亮了，而光的来源是——奥利安的胸口。

“欢迎回来，擎天柱”教皇缓缓跪下，少年仿佛一下子长高了许多，那张脸也成熟了很多，似乎只是瞬间长大了，但震天尊能察觉出，奥利安变了，那双眼睛不一样了。

那双原本澄澈的眼睛里，多了一片星空。

“呵呵呵哈哈哈哈，原来如此，怪不得她那么紧张你。神之子，笑话。”震天尊的眼瞳变得猩红，奥利安的眼里流露出一丝悲伤，看着那人将冕冠狠狠地摔在地上，红宝石碎裂开来，那猩红的颜色，就像是他现在的眼瞳，“这世界若真有神，那么我也要与Ta抗争，Ta想和平，那么我就要带来战争！”

震天尊头也不回地走出了教堂，奥利安刚准备追出去，就被教皇拦住:“抱歉，孩子，但这是你的责任。”

“我明白，教皇。”那双眼睛里的星空闪烁了一下，瞬间又明亮起来。

此后，再没有人见过震天尊，御天敌多次派人寻找未果，也放弃了。

奥利安和之前完全像变了一个人，沉稳果断，做出的决策也是完美的，只是偶尔他会发呆，想着自己的兄长，想着在边关的姐姐和老师。

当然，现在的他，应该被称为——擎天柱。

“那天，神出现在我的面前，将领导模块交给了我，让我将此交给那个该成为继承人的孩子。”------《教皇手记》


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为有事情，很久没更新，害，怎么不翻墙又上不来了？有些心累。

第五章

“当我成为了大巫师，我就发誓这一辈子都要效忠神，当神出现在我的面前，我知道，我的祈祷被神听到了。”------《大巫师自传》

“Prime，对于光辉大陆再次大举进攻，您怎么看。”议会会长天火站在擎天柱的身后，他看起来比领袖高了许多，白色干练的衣服十分朴素。这位新上任的领袖比他的前任更加优秀，做出的决定几乎无可挑剔，不愧是天选之子。他看向青年俊逸的侧脸，又在心里感叹了一下。

“依旧派艾丽塔将军迎击，但这次大军师留守。你看，这个奇怪的印记。”擎天柱指了指士兵传来的消息里画出的标志。

“听说当年Prime还是王子时，被人掳走过，是大军师救会了您。而那些人的衣服上，都有一个奇怪的印记。”

“对，当年父亲曾找师父聊过，我上任是父亲告诉了我当年师父告诉他的一切。其中，这个标记是光辉大陆那里的雇佣兵组织的，名叫‘霸天虎’。当年的领袖堕落金刚应该已经被师父杀死了，但不知为何会卷土重来。”

“Prime是在怀疑失踪的那位……”天火看向那双美丽的蓝眼睛，那片星空暗淡了一下，似乎是在悲伤。

“震天尊他不会……不会背叛自己的大陆。”

“不，Prime，你根本不了解自己的兄长，而且，他身边的那位，带着一只黑豹。这您也是了解的。”天火指向了报告中的某一处，擎天柱闭上了眼睛，片刻，又睁开了，那片星空重新变得光亮。

“叫艾丽塔将军小心点，如有不妥，立刻报告。我去看看父亲。”

“是，Prime。”会长鞠了一躬，将报告整理好，退下了。擎天柱走出了书房，绕着回旋的楼梯走到了御天敌房间所在的楼层。

“父亲？”擎天柱敲了敲房门，听里面传来应答声，便拉了门把手进去。

“来看看我的养老生活吗，Prime？”御天敌想弯下腰鞠躬，却被擎天柱扶住了，“不，这是应有的礼节，即使现在只有我们俩个。”

“父亲。”擎天柱放开了御天敌，看着年迈的他鞠了个躬。

“有什么事情吗？”御天敌给擎天柱倒了茶，是绿茶，是擎天柱喜欢的茶。

“啊，谢谢。其实也没什么，就是最近那个名为霸天虎的组织，又出现了。”擎天柱喝了口茶，垂下了眼帘。

“你的想法呢。”

“根据情报，阵上……有一只黑豹。而且，霸天虎似乎已经不为光辉大陆办事了。”擎天柱告诉了御天敌实情，后者皱眉，皱纹似乎又深了些许。

“是震天尊。”听到御天敌用肯定的语气说，擎天柱的心提了起来，“我养你们长大，是最了解你们的人。Prime，你与震天尊的感情太深了，导致你无法看清一些事情。在震天尊看来，他才是最重要的，所以他喜欢平平淡淡的你，而不是从小就十分优秀的通天晓。”

“父亲……”

“孩子，人是会变的。”御天敌叹了口气，看向了那双美丽的眼睛，又给擎天柱添了茶，又加了块方糖，“你喜欢喝绿茶，喜欢加糖，震天尊喜欢喝红茶，不喜欢加东西。你喜欢读书，震天尊喜欢写诗。你们是我养大的，我很了解你们。但现在，我也不知道了不了解你们了。”

“父亲，但我的初心不会变，不论如何，我一定会让战争永远结束。”擎天柱笑了笑，将茶一饮而尽，起身，准备离开，“父亲，我先去休息了。”

“去吧，孩子。”御天敌微微笑了下，目送着擎天柱离开。在门关上的那一刹，擎天柱似乎听到了父亲若有若无的一声叹息。

然后，擎天柱去了另外一个房间，不出意外，他看到了那个女人在窗边发呆，看着黑暗天空，眼睛里没有光彩，那张脸在烛光的照耀下露出了本来的面目。庄严，美丽的脸，这才配得上那双眼睛。

“你来啦，有什么事情吗？”艾薇儿听到声响，微微一笑，指了指椅子让擎天柱坐下。

“兄长他怎么样？”擎天柱给艾薇儿倒了茶，茶壶里放的是奶茶，应该是通天晓来过。

“我所知道的，就是他成为了霸天虎的头领，改名为威震天。但我不知道他在想什么。我的孩子，我不是万能的。”艾薇儿的手，轻轻揉了揉擎天柱的头顶，后者沉默了一会，说:“我明白，若您是万能的，您也不会派我来阻止这一切。”擎天柱叹了口气，“但，神为什么要庇护人类呢，您为什么要爱着这样的人类呢？”

“因为人类也是我的孩子，他们有智慧，但似乎是我在创造的时候出了岔子，贪婪的成分太多了。导致了永无休止的战争。”那双蓝色的眼睛暗淡了一下，窗外的星空似乎也随之暗淡了，“孩子，这是我的错，本不该让你来承担。”

“不，母亲！您已经承担了太多了。”擎天柱看着那双和他一样的眼睛，在看到自己亲手创造，深爱着的孩子们互相残杀，看到血脉相连的儿子陨落十二回，那双眼睛里的星空，已经快承受不住了。

“当年从驭那康出现的时候，我就明白，人类，很复杂。不是我所能想象的。当我再次隐藏起来，就决定，要有一个人代替我管理他们。这个人，就是你。”艾薇儿避开了他的目光，又看向了窗外，擎天柱知道，她是在看这个世界的运行，“光辉大陆所谓的神——昆塔莎，你要小心。”

“是，母亲。”擎天柱垂下了眼帘，这个世界的星空，似乎又暗淡了几分。

而光辉大陆海岸线，灰发青年仰望着今晚似乎有些暗淡的天空，笑了笑。红色的瞳看向了旁边一只睡得正香的黑色豹子。

“尊贵的克瑞艾斯逊，您居然在悲伤吗？本来美丽的银河都被您搞得有些不那么明亮了呢。”威震天将背后的大剑拔出，插入地里。他的身后，站着一位高大魁梧的男人，和一名有一张冰山脸的青年。后者正是黑豹的主人——声波。

“震荡波，怎么样，将那机械人改造的如何？”威震天转身，那位名叫震荡波的男人朝旁边让了让，一个看起来有些瘦弱的人走了出来，脸上挂着笑。

“嘿，这幅身体还不错。”

“看起来挺像个人的，就是觉得有些傻。”威震天打量了一下穿着红白袍子的改造人，他原来的身体受了重伤，只能把完整的内脏移到这幅机械壳子里。但不得不说，艾薇儿不愧是创世神，造出来的机械人外皮和人类一模一样，除了内部是机械骨骼外，其他的都和普通人类没什么差别。这样，威震天才能把他的副官放到里面去。

“喂，威震天，虽然是你救了我，你也不能这样说啊！”红蜘蛛皱了皱眉，活动了一下手臂，这幅身体的力量比他原来的强大许多，但也不一定能打过威震天。

威震天冷冷地看了他一眼，将大剑从地上拔起，看向了声波:“你说，她为什么要把杀神武器给我。”

“君主，我无法揣测神的意愿。”

又是一阵沉默，威震天笑了起来。

“神的意愿？哈哈哈哈。”不知道威震天想到了什么，竟然笑得有些诡异，“那么我们就遵从她的意愿。”

“我的弟弟造的那把大剑，被神收走了，但似乎神并不打算销毁它。还给它取名‘极点’。神的意愿，我无法揣测。”------《普莱姆斯笔记》


End file.
